Take Me Home
by SPOTTY
Summary: What if Casey & Derek met first, and from there came George & Nora? Well, this is the story between Casey & Derek prior to the marriage, and not as steps. Dasey. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I'm Loops. This is my very first attempt at writing a "Life With Derek" fic, as I mostly hang out at the "Newsies" section. I've been reading so much "LWD" fan fiction, I just had to try one myself.

**Title:** Take Me Home

**Rating:** M (I'm giving myself the space for some future hot moments, lol)

**Summary:** What if Casey & Derek met first, and from there came George & Nora? Well, this is the story between Casey & Derek prior to the marriage, and not as steps. Dasey. R&R!

**IDK:** Just informing you avid "LWD" fans that I seriously haven't watched very many episodes of this show. So don't hate me if I've got anything wrong, because hey, it is just fan fiction:) Please enjoy!

- - - - - -

**Chapter One.**

_Ugh, if the male species can't be any more disgusting, they have to be disgusting in packs._ Casey McDonald made her way through the group of boys to the door of the 7-11 she wanted to enter. "Hey guys," one of the boys announced, "hot stuff comin' through!"

They all snorted in response. The 6 or 7 boys parted ways for her to get through more easily - all, but one.

Derek Venturi wanted to charm this girl, who wore her hair up in a ponytail and stood up straight, with her breast's sticking out, and her lips pursed. "Hi," he smiled, putting the charm out there in just one word, continuing, "I'm Dere..."

"I'm going inside," Casey cut him off, walking around him, without flinching.

Quicker than anything, not letting the response phase him, Derek whirled around Casey and pulled the door open, still looking at her with a smile. "A lady deserves someone who opens doors for her," he stated.

Casey was inside the store before he could say anything more though. She went to the back and thought, _An attractive boy is flirting with me, so this must have been a joke._ She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Derek was very slick about his moving around Casey quietly.

Glaring at him, Casey looked around the store, completely forgetting what she had gone in for in the first place. _Damn-it_, she thought, but would not let this get to her, as she set her eyes on every object in the store to find what she needed. Her eyes said "yes" when they fell upon a bag of Potato Chips. Though she realized this was what she wanted, she couldn't figure out why, because she hated Potato Chips.

Derek cocked his head and smiled fully again. He licked his lips, dancing a little with his shoulders, causing the level of perverseness to increase exceedingly. "Wanna hang out with me?" he asked her.

Finally, Casey's mind snapped back to why she was buying Chips. _Sweet Marsh, the beautiful and smart Marsh, my fabulous boyfriend, my one and only, the..._ Her mind trailed off into all of the making-out she had done just 15 minutes ago with her boyfriend, Marsh. He was the only person who could make her mind wander. Well, and Derek was making her mind wander as well, but she dismissed this. "My boyfriend really wouldn't like me hanging out with little boys," she retorted almost angrily to Derek.

He was taken aback a bit, but this still didn't change his stature. "I've got a girlfriend, but that's not stopping me." Allowing himself to be the opposite of a gentleman, he lunged forward and stuck his tongue in Casey's mouth, and then busted out in laughter, right into her mouth as well.

Casey fell backward onto the long wire rack of Chips, and knocked the whole thing down. The cashier hadn't noticed them all that much, but upon hearing all of the noise, he jumped up from the desk and screamed, "Get outta here, you punk kids!"

Derek continued to laugh as he ran from the store. Casey, on the other hand, picked herself up from the floor and raised her hands in defeat. "I – I – Sir, I – that boy – He – I - ..." Her mind came to a point of the chalkboard with nothing on it, and she couldn't continue. Instead, she followed in Derek's steps and quickly exited the store, to find that Derek and all of his friends had disappeared, but their laughing could still be heard in the darkness they had entered.

- - - - - -

So there's not much to this yet, but I'm tired and _have_ to go to sleep. All I can say is that this will be a Derek and Casey fan fiction, even if everyone's sick of those, lol. Please R&R with some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Hi again, it's me! Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad no one is sick of Dasey fics! I'm not either! And I realize it may be out of character, but let's imagine this is a different "LWD", and Derek and Casey are just regular ole people, not a happily distorted family on Disney - Of course, without Disney, we wouldn't have "LWD" or Dasey fics! Hehe:)

- - - - - -

"Oh-ho-ho," Derek laughed, falling onto the couch in his living room, "that girl was such a tight ass."

Half of the boys he was with earlier had gone home, and he was now just with his friend Sam. "Yeah - I mean, I guess." Sam wasn't much for the crazy antics that Derek's friends caused. And he really didn't consider Derek's friends his friends at all. "Um, am I crashing here tonight?" he wondered.

"Dude, it's all up to you." Derek was still breathing heavily from the running home, so he left the decision up to Sam.

Popping his cheeks out and twiddling his thumbs, he thought for a second, and then shook his head. "I think I'm gonna jet," he answered, jumping up from the couch. He cracked his neck, and then brushed his fingers through his hair. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Kay..."

Sam informed, "It _is_ summer now, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you way more."

"Yep, I know it's the summer. That's why I figured you'd just stay here for, like, the whole time." Derek stood up as well, standing next to Sam and eyeing him. "Do I really bore you that much, man?" he asked.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Sam waved at Derek and walked to the front door. As he opened it, he said, "I'll call you," and then left.

Derek rolled his eyes, not really caring either way why Sam didn't want to hang out. And as Derek did his thing, Sam was outside walking home. Looking up at the dark sky, he wondered why he chose to hang out with Derek sometimes. But it all came down to the fact that he just _was _his friend, and that's just how some friends are. Pondering this, he didn't even see Casey coming toward him, dwelling on the night she had just had. The two bumped, and fell backward, but both caught themselves before hitting the pavement.

"Shit, um, I'm really sorry." Sam smiled charmingly at Casey, who growled in response. "Whoa, don't mean to ruin your night a second time."

"Who said my night was ruined?" Casey asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sam looked at her small hands, and suddenly his mind raced to ideas that he knew shouldn't have about a girl his best friend had just dissed. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Then he continued to walk, stepping around Casey, who stood still.

"Hey, why do you hang out with that ass hole anyway?"

Sam turned around. He was just asked the question he had wondered about just moments before bumping into her. "It's Derek – he's, like, my best friend," he explained.

Casey nodded. "Okay."

"Did you just move here?"

Opening her eyes wide to show her surprise, Casey retorted, "Why are you asking?"

"Well, _you_ asked _me_ something." Sam's eyes kept reverting back to Casey's cleavage, which wasn't too obvious, but just enough for it to bring his eyes quickly back down every time he thought Casey wouldn't notice.

"No," she said, "I didn't just move here."

Sam was taken aback. He had never seen Casey before, and figured he would remember her if he had. "Really? I've lived here all my life. I don't get it..."

"I do. I'm a dork, you're a jock. Tada, it's a wonder how simple-minded you are."

"So you're saying I just never saw you, but that you know me?"

Casey shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and then admitted, "Ok, I just guessed on the jock thing."

"And--"

"And about you being simple-minded."

Sam smiled. He nodded at nothing in particular. "So you _did_ just move here?" he asked.

Casey shook her head. "A month ago - Not that long."

"And how is it that you have a boyfriend, only being here one month?"

"How is it that you _know_ I have a boyfriend?" Casey crossed her arms.

"You told Derek." He motioned toward Derek's house, and then realized that Casey didn't live there, and wouldn't know what he was motioning at.

Casey didn't notice, or didn't care to understand, and stated, "My boyfriend is just visiting. He's leaving tomorrow, not that it's any of your business."

He shrugged, ad then put his hands up in defense. "You're the one who told me."

"You're the one who asked." Casey cocked her head to the side, and then dropped her hands to her sides, as if in defeat. "I've gotta go." She started to walk away.

This time, Sam stopped her. "Where's the chips you took?" he asked, realizing now that she wasn't carrying the Potato Chips she had run out with from the store.

"I took them back," she said, and continued walking.

Sam lifted an eyebrow, not understanding Casey at all. "Didn't you want 'em?"

"Oh, I got over it."

Casey was almost down a block, and Sam yelled, "Hey! Maybe I'll see you around!" He saw her shrug, not minding either way. He went on his way home, and couldn't help but enjoy Casey's _bitch talk_, so he decided to call it.

From the Venturi house, Derek had seen the incident through the living room window. He went up to his room, and also couldn't help but think about the girl he really didn't know, except for the fact that he had put his forced his lips to her own, and that he hadn't treated her very well. Though he told himself he hoped to never see her again, he knew he would.

- - - - - -

Hi again, I hope that was ok! I've been listening to a _lot_ of Coldplay, so I'm happy and love this fic either way, lol. Oh, and don't even think for a second that this is turning into a Sam/Casey fic. Blasphemy! R&R soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hi guys, if you're all still there. Sorry I haven't been around a while. I get distracted easily. If you want to personally yell at my ass for being lazy, then do so by emailing me - caitlinlouden at gmail dot com

We left off with Sam and Casey getting to know each other after Derek's horrible way of dissing Casey by shoving his tongue in her mouth, as you may recall. Oh, just as well, Sam never actually introduced himself to Casey, so I went back and fixed that in Chapter 2. Now, do enjoy!

- - - - - -

Casey got back to her house, where Marsh had already fallen asleep on the couch. Her Mother Nora was out with a guy, like she was every Friday night, and her sister Lizzie was up in her room asleep already. Casey sat on the couch beside her boyfriend. Marsh was a big guy, in the sense that he could pick Casey up with one hand if he felt so inclined. He was on the wrestling team at his high school, where Casey used to go with him. They met at one of his matches, which Casey didn't want to go. She was stuck at school until her Mother could pick her up later. Good luck, Casey thought, that she was forced to stay, because otherwise she never would have met Marsh.

Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, Casey woke Marsh up instantly. His eyes flung open and then he smiled at Casey. "Just dozing," he told her.

"Right."

"Did you get the chips?"

"No, this lame boy made the cashier think I was stealing, so he kicked us both out."

Marsh sat up now, his faint sleeper state totally gone now. "What lame boy?"

"I don't know him; he just decided to be an annoying child with his friends." Casey decided to leave out the kiss part and the encounter with Sam later.

"Did they hurt you?" he wondered.

Casey found the question absurd. "Hello, do I ever take crap from people?"

Marsh suddenly relaxed with a coy smile. "No, you don't, which is probably why I like you so much." As he went in to kiss Casey, his eyes got heavier again, and he fell asleep in the kiss.

Raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to get closer, Casey realized he had fallen back asleep, and she sat deep into the couch and folded her arms. "Boys will be boys," she mumbled.

Nora came stumbling into the house, her eyes all lit up. "Casey," she exclaimed, though quietly, "Chuck is such a great guy." She swooned as she closed the door and gracefully came toward the couch to Casey.

"Now all you have to do is get him to change his name."

"Oh, Casey." Nora pointed casually at Marsh, and then shook her head. "Some vacation with lover boy. I think he's been asleep every night before 10."

"Yeah, well, I think he may be a narcoleptic. That would explain his falling asleep mid-kiss," she said, rolling her eyes.

Marsh snorted, as if he were hearing these things in his dreams.

Nora and Casey laughed together. Casey felt close with her Mother, even when she was out on dates. They would talk like they were best friends in school, about the stupidest things, and things that people wouldn't think a girl and her Mother could talk about. Casey got up and pulled Nora into the kitchen, where she told her about what had happened that night.

"Sam sounds like such a nice boy," Nora pointed out.

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's a boy ploy. I bet they are planning together ways to completely humiliate me before school even starts."

"Boy ploy?" Nora chuckled. "What about Derek? What do you think about him?"

"Mother, he sexually harassed me. I could have him arrested."

"Arrested, Case? Seems like a little fun between high school buddies. You will learn that no matter how old a guy gets, he will continue to be a total pervert. He just gets better at hiding it."

Casey explained, "Marsh is a total gentleman."

"Well, besides falling asleep when his job was to make sure Lizzie was safe while you were out." Nora tipped an eyebrow up, letting Casey know that she shouldn't have gone out alone, and probably shouldn't have gone out at all.

Nodding, Casey agreed.

"Anyway," Nora continued, "maybe you'll see Derek and Sam again. Forgot the other kids, maybe they're not complete jerks when their posse isn't around."

"Mother, if I never see Derek again, it will be too soon."

- - - - - -

Derek was asleep on his own couch now, waiting on his Dad, George, to come home. He too was on a date, with a girl named Kathy. Derek had met Kathy earlier, and almost laughed in her face when he saw that she was wearing a parka and sweater under it in the Summer time.

His brother Edwin and his sister Marti were asleep as well, but in their own beds.

George now walked in the door, a deep frown embedded on his mouth. He went over to Derek and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, son, I'm home."

Waving him off, Derek rolled over and buried his face in the couch cushion. "How was your date with the Eskimo?" he murmured.

"Kathy was, uh, interesting. She made it very clear that she wanted to get married immediately."

Derek shot up from the couch. "Uh, what?" he cried.

"Turned her down, of course."

"Well, it's the only logical thing to do, Dad." Derek sighed, and then he yawned, his face scrunching together when he did so. "We men gotta stick together, and fight the women who want a ring."

"A ring don't mean a thing, son. It's the ones who want a house and a husband along with the ring," George told him

Derek nodded. "Got it."

"What did you and the guys do tonight?" George asked.

Derek went into great detail about the night he had just had wit his friends, leaving out his rude forceful kiss. "That girl Casey was a real card. I mean, she was so… She was a little like Kathy - the kind of girl you hope to never see ever again."

"She seemed decent enough, not the kind of girls you guys talk to." George raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing that his son wasn't finding the right girls attractive.

"Oh, Dad, come on. We had like 2 sentences between the two of us. What can you tell with that?" Derek shook his head, cracking his neck. "Anyway…"

"Anyway, you better get up to bed. No sleeping on the couch _this_ summer. I don't want to have to have it professionally cleaned again."

"You know I didn't mean to get paint-balled, and then crash so soon after. I was totally pummeled, it was only normal."

George nodded. "Uh-huh, totally pummeled on your way home from a paintball field."

Derek shook his head, and then stated, "Random act of violence, Dad. You can't blame me for the childish acts performed against me."

"Go to bed, that's all I'm saying."

With that, the two went to their bedrooms. Derek decided that he would do his best to be half-decent this summer, and only commit a few heinous acts on his friends. And as he fell asleep, Casey too fell asleep in her own bed, deciding that she would not be the good girl she always was, and that when her boyfriend left the next day, she would be a more hardcore version of herself, and not let certain people get off on messing with her.

- - - - - -

Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a bit long, and I found it a bit boring, but one of those chapters you just need. So with that…

What do YOU want to happen NEXT?


End file.
